DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR
by LooneyAces
Summary: One year after the Battle of New York, Danny has adjusted to protecting Amity Park, being an Avenger, learning the Nine dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone and spending time with Sam. However, a greater threat has emerge from one of the planes after the event in London. Can Danny overcome this threat or will he see all worlds falls and save the woman he loves. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: The Asgardian Ghost Zone

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here with the sequel to GHOSTLY AVENGER). This is my second Danny Phantom fanfiction, and the first Danny Phantom solo. This part of the crossover series of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This takes place after the events of the first Avengers film (GHOSTLY AVENGER as mentioned), meaning this is suppose to be a Danny Phantom Marvel Phase 2 movie. I'm a fan of Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In this story, this takes place a month after the events of Thor: The Dark World. I do not own Danny Phantom and related characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel. This is just for fun. Anyway, on with the story.**

Prologue: The Asgardian Ghost Zone.

Through the Fenton Portal is the Ghost Zone, an alternate form of reality, home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm. Some of the ghosts of the deceased resides in the Ghost Zone if they have unfinished business. Further down the zone comes an area where there is no longer any floating rocks or islands with lairs or plants. The denizens of the Ghost Zone at the Earth dimensional plane has no idea what lies beyond. Way beyond the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone in light years, there comes other dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone. Among them is the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil, which are connected to the Nine Realms. The very fabric of the Ghost Zone if the flipped side of the entire universe, including the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil: Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Alfheim, and Nifheim, the regions of Hel, Nornheim and Valhalla also included. The Ghost Zone and the universe is the proverbial 'flip-side-of-the-coin' to each other. One of them is the Asgardian dimension, which lies at another dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone and interlinked with Asgard. Here resides ghosts, or draugrs as they like to be called, of deceased Asgardians who has unfinished business and they are very powerful beings than any of the other nine dimensional planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil. Unlike back at the Earth realm, the Asgardian realm is a big huge city on a massive floating island with water, almost like Asgard itself, elaborate buildings and intricate spires, gleaming pyramids, statues, and columns, and another notable feature in the Asgardian dimension is a bridge that is similar to the Bifrost Bridge, with a inactivated Bifrost. Anyway, one of the lairs on the floating island is massive and almost resembles the Asgardian Palace. Inside the lair, with a artificial ghost portal that gives access to Asgard, one powerful Asgardian draugr was looking at multiple holograms, all that shows battles taken place at Earth. Some in the past, and some recently: Captain America battling the Red Skull before the HYDRA leader got teleported to another world by the Tesseract, Iron Man against the Iron Monger and Ivan Vanko, the Hulk battling the Abomination, Thor's fight against the Destroyer and Loki, the Battle of New York, and Thor's recent fight against Malekith and the Dark Elves at London. However, one person from the group known as the Avengers got this ghost's attention. This Avenger was a half-Midgardian and half-ghost known as Danny Phantom. The ghost has heard about a person by the name of Phantom in an ancient prophecy many years ago. He now knows that the prophecy has now become reality. The ghost was suddenly interrupt by another Asgardian draugr, loyal to him.

"My liege, I sense that you are planning on trying to terrorizing the Nine Realms and the Ghost Zone again." the draugr said to his master.

"Yes, but I have better plans for the Nine dimension planes of the Zone and especially Midgard now that the prophecy has become reality." the powerful draugr said with a dark and sinister voice.

"My liege. We have read the prophecy before we died for Asgard. It said that Phantom is a powerful being, powerful that he beat Pariah Dark, according to it. It has now become true. This Danny Phantom is a powerful being and he has beaten Pariah Dark and his dark side. Are you sure you want to face him? He is gonna be a challenge if you want to retrieve what belongs to you and finish what you started years ago." the draugr said to his master.

"Yes. I'm always up for a challenge. Yes, Phantom is a powerful being, defeated that old fool Pariah Dark as the prophecy said. Yes, he's defeated his dark side thanks to Clockwork, and yes, we all know that he has defeated Midgardian draugrs, or ghosts as they call it, multiple times. Heck, he even defeated Odin's fooliest child, Loki, with the help of his Avenger friends. But, let's see what happens when he faces an powerful Asgardian draugr like myself." the draugr said with an evil grin.

"Shall I prepare the army, my liege?" the draugr asked.

"Permission granted." the lead draugr replied.

With that, his servant left and he goes back to look at the monitors showing Danny Phantom facing a ghost at this moment.

"All right, Phantom. The prophecy says you're a very powerful being. Let's see how powerful you really are. I will find what belongs to me at Midgard, finish what I started at Midgard many years ago, and you and your family and friends will not get in my way." the powerful draugr declared.

 **Well, what do you think? As mention previously, this is my first Danny Phantom solo fanfic, as, in MCU terms, supposed to be a Danny Phantom Phase 2 movie. There is a possibly that some Marvel characters might appear in the story, but not the major ones like the Avengers themselves. Anyway, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost Zone Convergence

**Kimera 20: Thanks for the awesome review. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you.**

 **Ariastelala: That might be considered.**

 **gwencarson126: Thanks for the awesome review.**

 **Fanfic920: You are correct.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Ghost Zone Convergence.

It was a peaceful day at the famous small town of Amity Park, the ghost capital of the world. Everything was peaceful until a pair of missiles flew through the air, exploding and creating a crater on the ground. Amity Park's famous ghost boy and fellow Avenger Danny Phantom emerged from the crater. Now 19 years old, Danny's appearance is still the same. Pure white hair, tan skin, glowing green eyes, and a good muscle built, as well as showing his famous DP symbol, but his hazmat jumpsuit has changed. Danny's suit is similar to Dan Phantom's, but the difference is that the white area around the collar is still round instead of triangular, and the edges around his black gloves and white boots is still straight instead of triangular, and no cape, for it isn't his style and don't want to echo his evil self.

Danny was having a so-called 'peaceful' day for he is battling Skulker, who is once again hunting and determined for Danny's head and got some major upgrades. After the Battle of New York and learning about the Avengers, and Danny being one, Danny's enemies in the Ghost Zone, like Skulker, Ember, or Technus have step up their game, and even hopes to face the other Avengers in the future, but for now, they continue to face their long time foe. Skulker, the so-called 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter', wanted to be better so that he can finally hunt down his favorite prey, who has gotten stronger since the Battle of New York last year.

"I'm so upset at you, ghost child. I expected you to be better, powerful, and stronger, especially after that alien invasion you and your new super friends stopped at New York." Skulker grinned.

Danny suddenly launched himself at full speed towards Skulker, slamming into him and send him crashing into a nearby wall. Skulker grinned.

"You were saying?" Danny said.

Danny then once again launched himself towards Skulker. However as he got closer, Skulker used a blade and cut him on his side. Danny clutch his side and groaned in pain. Skulker then launch a gigantic claw like device, trapping him.

"Really, Skulker? You know I'm gonna escape as usual." Danny said before trying to go intangible to escape but can't. "I can't escape, what gives?"

"And that's not all." Skulker said before pressing a button, which resulted in the claw shocking Danny. He screamed in pain. "Like my new toy? I was able to obtain any experimental weapons from Vlad's vault after he disappeared. This was one of his weapons that he was making to use against you, before the Dis-asteroid. Now it's upgraded into my systems. This alters your powers."

Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, was Danny's arch-enemy until the Dis-asteriod incident 2 years ago, when he got banished in outer space after his ego got the best of him. He hasn't been seen or heard since. With Vlad gone, all of his wealth, business, and companies were shut down. S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Vlad's money to the Fentons. The Fentons donated the money to charity cause they're already rich, and they didn't even know it until Danny got recruited into the Avenger's Initiative. When the Fentons learned that Danny was part of the Avengers Initiative, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson showed Danny and his family a video showing Harry Fenton, Jack's father, making a film in which he uses the video to tell Jack that he is one of the co-founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as how he kept it a secret from him. He also uses the video to tell him that he leaves an inheritance and that the Fenton family are wealthier than they look. This was a huge surprise to the Fentons, as well as Sam's family after Danny told Sam, Tucker and Valerie about it after the Battle of New York. Sam's parents have approve Danny, because not only for his brave sacrifices he did during his ghost hunting and saving the world, but how important his relationship is to Sam, especially after bravely telling them that he was dating her. Anyway, Danny tried to get the claw to come loose, but to no avail.

"So, you're desperate that you have to relay on the fruitloop's junk?" Danny spatted.

"Whatever it needs to finally have your pelt on my wall." Skulker grinned. "Besides, you don't have your Avengers friends to help you now."

"True, but you forgot one thing." Danny said.

"What's that?" Skulker said.

"In many of our countless battles, before I became an Avenger, you should know that most of the time, I don't fight alone." Danny said with a smirk.

"Yoo-hoo." said a feminine voice behind Skulker.

Skulker turned around and was met by a ecto-energy blast, which cause him to slam into a wall. Skulker's attacker is no other than Dani Phantom, the young female clone and genetically twin of Danny, and now Danny's little sister after his parents adopted her after the Dis-asteriod Incident. Dani has changed over the years. Now 15 years old biologically, but actually 3 years old, Dani, or Danielle, has grown, but still maintains the same biologicial similarities to Danny: her skin, eyes, hair and her ponytail, both grown longer, in both human and ghost form are the same colors as Danny's, and she is now showing the figures of a young woman. Her outfit is the same. she wears a matching shirt-and-pants. The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes, however, her midriff is covered and now has a white belt, making it a one-piece suit like Danny's. She also has a more feminine version of the DP logo. It's similar to Danny's, but it includes a sideways heart. Ever since Dani got adopted by the Fenton's, she has been Danny's teammate in ghost fighting and the second-in-command of the team. Both Danny's and Dani's outstanding teamwork has started to get recognized around the world and the Ghost Zone, and get the nickname 'The Phantom Twins', which Danny and Dani actually likes. Danny hopes Dani would become an official member of the Avengers someday, when the time is right.

"You're late." Danny asked.

"Sorry, busy with homework." Dani replied.

"No problem, and thanks for the save, Danielle." Danny said.

At that moment, Skulker has emerged from the crater at the wall, but before he can make a move, a grenade landed in front of him. Skulker look at it, before it explodes and causes his suit to malfunction. Skulker's other attacker is no other than Valerie Gray, also known as the Red Huntress. Valerie became a member of Team Phantom shortly after the Dis-asteriod Incident and apologized to Danny after all the times she had been hunting him, before knowing his secret. She's also now dating Tucker again.

"That'll show you, ghost." Valerie said.

Danny tried to get free, but can't.

"Hey, Tucker. Can you hack into Skulker's systems with your PDA again?" Danny asked his long time best friend, Tucker Foley, who is currently the mayor of Amity Park, making him the youngest mayor in the town's history.

"Good thing there's nothing to do at City Hall." Tucker said as he began hacking into Skulker's systems. After a few seconds, Danny was finally free. He then noticed Skulker trying to fly off.

"Oh no you don't! Sam, you got the thermos?" Danny asked his best friend and girlfriend Sam Manson.

"Here, Danny!" Sam said, throwing the Fenton Thermos to him.

Danny then aim the thermos at Skulker and sucked him in.

"Back to the Ghost Zone for you, Skulker." Danny said before capping the thermos. "Good job, team."

Danny then hissed in pain and puts his hand on the cut that Skulker made. He was bleeding ectoplasm. Sam came up to her boyfriend and ran her fingers near the gash.

"Are you, okay. Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at Sam. Sam, now grown, has shown the figures of a young woman. Her silky black hair has grown longer. She still wore Gothic clothing, a black top, a purple skirt with a black crosshatch pattern, black leggings and gray combat boots. Danny look at Sam's amethyst eyes, those same eyes that sparkled and made his heart melt. Danny then grabbed her soft hands and wrapped his fingers around hers and place his forehead on hers.

"I'm fine, Sam. I've seen worse, a lot worse." Danny assured in a soft voice.

Sam believed him, and Danny was lucky to have Sam by his side. They were truly a perfect match made from Heaven. And their love for each other made them closer for each other. They were about to kiss when Tucker interrupted them.

"It would be better if you two lovebirds do your lovely-dovely stuff not in front of me." Tucker said.

"Says the guy who does the same with Valerie in front of us." Danny said not even looking.

"He's got a point. You two do the same thing." Dani said.

Tucker and Valerie just look at each other. Suddenly, the Fenton RV sped its way towards the group as Danny and Sam were about to kiss. Danny and Dani's parents Jack and Maddie jumped out, weapons drawn.

"GOTTA, GHOST!" Jack shouted. Danny chuckled.

"You're late." Danny said showing the thermos.

"Aww, dang it, we missed it." Jack said.

'Thank goodness they're not shooting at me anymore.' Danny thought.

Later, back at Fenton Works, the Fentons were now relaxing, with Danny and Danielle now in their human forms. It's the Christmas season, and Danny and Sam are visiting their families as they attend Amity Park Community College together. Tucker doesn't have to attend since he's already mayor. Jazz is also visiting her parents, coming back from Yale University. Danny and Danielle are glad to see their big sister again.

"So, Danny boy, Dani girl." Jack said, making sure not to confuse Danny and Dani. "Something interesting happen during the visit to the Ghost Zone."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's something you and Danielle are gonna have to see." Jack said as he grabs him and Danielle and leads them to the Specter Speeder.

A few minutes later, Jack, Danny and Dani, back in their ghost forms, has landed on a floating island inside the Ghost Zone while Maddie and Jazz monitor them back at the lab.

"Okay, son. I want you to throw this baseball up at the air." Jack said handing Danny an baseball. Danny just look at Jack in confusion. "Go ahead, do it."

Danny then throws the baseball up into the air. Danny expects nothing to happen, until the baseball suddenly disappeared unexpectedly from the void.

"Where'd it go?" Danny said wide-eyed. Jack then points towards the ground of the island. Both Danny and Dani look at the ground. Suddenly, the baseball that Danny threw reappear, still going up before disappear again. The baseball continue to repeat the same sequence until Jack catches it.

"Off course... the Ghost Zone's convergence. Thor told me about this, as well as some things about the Ghost Zone we've never heard before. He said that this event takes place a month after the Convergence of the Nine Realms." Danny said.

During his time away from Amity Park, Thor told Danny many things about the Ghost Zone and the Nine Realms. The Convergence is a cosmic event that occurs approximately every five thousand years. The Ghost Zone's Convergence is just like the Convergence of the Nine Realms, but the Ghost Zone's Convergence involves with the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil, which all connects to the Nine Realms. Just like the Nine Realm's Convergence, the Ghost Zone's Convergence occurs when all of the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil are in alignment, causing some wormholes or portals to appear at random areas. Interestingly, the Convergence had actually occur last month. During that time, an interesting event took place in London, England. Thor had returned to Earth, and saved it, along with the rest of the Nine Realms from a group of renegade beings known as the Dark Elves, led by an Dark Elf named Malekith. Malekith attempted to turn the the Nine Realms into total darkness by using an ancient but powerful weapon of mass destruction called the Aether. Malekith plans however was thwarted thanks to Thor and the Aether is no longer in the hands of the Dark Elves. Now, with the Ghost Zone's Convergence happening soon, Danny knows that new threats can occur. Danny was told of the ghosts that reside in those planes and how powerful they are, especially Asgardian ghosts living in the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. If he was ever to encounter any ghosts from any of those nine planes, then defeating them will be a very difficult task.

"Mom, you might wanna put the ghost threat level to red." Danny said though his Fenton Phones.

"Why?" Maddie asked back at the lab, curious at Danny's suggestion.

"Since the Ghost Zone's Convergence is soon, if a ghost, let's say for example a Frost Giant ghost or a Asgardian ghost were to appear through any of these wormholes or portals, we don't know what to expect. Not to mention I've never dealt with ghosts from the other Ghost Zone planes before. We need to prepared. They're more powerful than the ghosts we know, or in other words." Danny said.

"You're right Danny. I'll put the threat level to red." Maddie said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"You want me to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. just in case?" Maddie said.

"Not yet. I'll let you know when." Danny replied.

"All right, Danny, Danielle, we should head back to the Fenton Portal." Jack suggested.

With that, Jack, Danny and Dani got back to the Specter Speeder and head back home. Danny, however, will be sure to check on the Ghost Zone's Convergence real closely.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If you don't know how Danny's outfit looks like for Phase 2, it's on the story's cover photo. You can also check that out on my deviantart page, and speaking of deviantart, you can also see how Danielle's DP symbol looks like on my deviantart page. You can find it on my gallery. Now strangely, the link to my deviantart page is not showing on my fanfiction page. My deviantart page's ID is under the same name, LooneyAces. Anyway, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Red Sphere

**Kimera20- Thank you :)**

 **Ariastella- Danny might get ne powers. Damielle not in this chapter, but she will eventually.**

 **gwencarson126- Thank you.**

 **Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: The Red Sphere.

It's now late at night on the next day. Danny was out patrolling with Danielle. The rest of Team Phantom was spending time with family, as Danny told them that Danielle and himself won't mind doing the patrolling themselves. The patrol was going well until Danielle and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"We got company, Dani." Danny said.

Suddenly, two powerful red ecto-energy blasts hit both Phantoms, making them crashed into the ground. Danny and Dani got on the defensive and look at their attacker. It was a ghost, but one Danny or Dani has never seen before. The ghost had gray skin, a good muscle built, but what surprises Danny is the outfit. protective armor including a chestplate with a high neck guard or collar, shoulder guards, gauntlets, boots, and other armor plating including a distinctive, ornate helmet. Their armor is also complemented by a fabric cape. It looks awfully Asgardian. A deceased Einherjar Asgardian warrior.

"Danielle, head back to the house and get Mom and Dad. I think we might have encounter our first Asgardian ghost thanks to the Ghost Zone Convergence." Danny ordered Dani.

"What about you?" Dani asked in concern.

"Go. I'll handle him." Danny ordered before Dani took off for Fenton Works.

Danny then face the Asgardian ghost, or draugr.

"And who are you?" Danny asked sternly.

"That's none of your concern." the draugr said. "My concern is to see how powerful you really are."

With that, the draugr flew towards Danny and rammed at him, making him crashed through a nearby tree. Danny then suddenly charged at the draugr and got into combat while flying. Danny then threw the Asgardian draugr through the the remains of the same tree, causing to pull the roots and the surrounding soil. The draugr looked at Danny.

"You're more powerful than what the prophecy said. No matter, you will not get in my master's way." the draugr said.

"Who's your master?!" Danny asked.

"You'll meet him, and soon he'll finish what he started. This is just the beginning, Phantom." the draugr replied said before disappearing.

Danny then survey the damaged of that quick fight. Suddenly, something odd caught his attention from the corner of his eye, at the roots of the tree that he and the draugr crashed through. There is a red flash every three seconds at the soil. Danny approach cautiously. As soon as he reach the roots, he sees a glowing sphere, with some red fluid that looks like ectoplasm. Suddenly, the Fenton RV rolls by. Danny smirk know this is going.

"You're late." Danny said. Jack said nothing. "But, I did found something."

"What you find son?" Jack asked which Danny points to the sphere.

"Maddie, get the clamps. We don't know what risk is if any of us were to touch it." Jack said.

Maddie then uses a pair of clamps to grab the sphere and places it in a special container. Afterwards, everyone heads back to the lab. Danny also calls Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, saying its urgent. Afterwards, Team Phantom was looking at the red sphere lying on the counter.

"So, what are we looking at here?" Danielle asked.

"I've never seen anything like it. Sure, there's Freakshow's staff, the Reality Gauntlet, Infi-Map, the Tesseract and Loki's scepter, but nothing like this." Danny said. "Tucker, what do you think?"

"Hmm, it looks ghost related. I don't know what that fluid is inside of it." Tucker replied.

"I wonder what happens if you touch it?" Sam asked.

"One way to find out." Danny said before changing to his ghost form.

"Danny, you sure about this?" Maddie asked with concern.

"Yeah. Stand back everyone." Danny said.

Everyone stood at a safe distance while Danny looks at the sphere. Danny then took a deep breath before grabbing it. After a few seconds, it turned blue and some mist of dark blue ecto-energy started swirling around his body. The blue energy passed harmlessly through Danny for a few seconds before it disappears. Nobody didn't noticed Danny's eye's turned into a dark blue before returning to it's normal neon green. Danny immediately puts the sphere back at the counter and it returns to its red color. Danny immediately started patting himself while everyone else checks on him.

"What the heck just happened?" Danny asked with concern.

"I don't know, son." Jack replied.

"I don't see any bad readings on you, son. Maybe you should pay Clockwork a visit tomorrow. Maybe he might know something." Maddie suggested.

"Good idea." Danny said. "Well, I should be heading for bed."

"Are you gonna be okay, Danny?" Sam asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. I feel fine." Danny said. "You guys should head home, too. Don't worry about me."

"Whatever you say, Danny." Valerie said.

Later in the night, while everyone was sleeping, the red sphere starts to glow again in the dark lab. It makes a bright red flash every three seconds.

* * *

At the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, at the large lair, a monitor is making an alert sound. This has caught the attention of the powerful Asgardian draugr. The draugr touches the alarm, and the screen shows the location of the sphere, just as his right-hand man has arrived.

"So, how was that fight with Phantom?" the powerful draugr asked.

"He's more persistent than expected. However, he might be an hinderance if we gonna search and retrieve the Sfär." the servant said.

"Searching for the Sfär won't be difficult, because we have detected its ecto signature and found its location at Midgard. It has awaken. Odin thinks his army can hide it from me, but he's wrong. And with the Ghost Zone's Convergence returning, this is a great opportunity to finish what I started and retain my dignity, and face the Phantom. Soon, all nine planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil and Midgard will be mine." the draugr said. "Prepare the army, Geir. We will attack soon."

"Yes, my liege." the servant, known as Geir, said.

The powerful Asgardian draugr looks back at the monitors.

"The Sfär awakens. The Ghost Zone Convergence returns. Soon, my task will be complete. Prepare, Phantom, causing your days protecting the Ghost Zone, Midgard and those you truly care about is over. The prophecy won't continue."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on Amity Park

**gwencarson126: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks for the awesome review. :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Attack on Amity Park.

 _It seem to happen in a instant. There were draugrs all around him, preventing him from saving Sam. Suddenly, bright blue ecto-energy surrounds his body, as if he was on fire, but feel no pain, and his eyes turns dark blue. Suddenly, an enormous ecto-energy ball, so powerful than his normal ecto-energy ball attack surrounds him. It was also bright blue and growing bigger and bigger until he releases it, causing a shockwave explosion. "Danny." A voice was heard. "Danny." The voice was heard again before he heard noises again._

Danny was having a dream. As he was still sleeping. Blue ecto-energy was glowing around him.

"Danny?" Sam said knocking on the other side of the door.

Danny then gasps, as he wakes up, wide-eyed and his eyes are dark blue, but the dark blue energy vanishes. Sam then opens the door just as Danny's dark blue eyes return to his normal icy blue.

"Oh, you're up." Sam said.

"Oh, man." Danny said rubbing his forehead.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just some dream and a headache." Danny replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanna see how you're doing after what happen yesterday. Also, I was wondering if you want to hang out at the park." Sam replied.

"Sure, just let me take a shower, get change, and then I'll meet you downstairs." Danny said.

"Okay." Sam said before leaving Danny's room.

Danny then heads for his own private bathroom to take a shower before changing and heading downstairs to meet up with Sam. During their time together at the park, Danny kept thinking about that dream. Sam noticed something is wrong with him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Danny? You seem... off." Sam said.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that sphere did something to me last night. And I had this dream." Danny replied. "Amity was attacked by Asgardian draugrs, don't know why. I was surrounded. Suddenly, my body was surrounded by a bright blue ecto-energy, as if I was on fire, but feel no pain, and my eyes turns dark blue, instead of the blue that would flash if I was to use my ice powers. Suddenly, an enormous ecto-energy ball, so powerful than my normal ecto-energy ball attack surrounds me. It was also bright blue and growing bigger and bigger until I did something to releases it, causing some shockwave explosion, taking out the enemy." Danny said. "I have a feeling that sphere is involved, and I also have a feeling that something is gonna happen soon, and the sphere, the Ghost Zone Convergence, and the Asgardian prophecy of myself is somehow connected."

"Danny." Sam said placing her hand on Danny's shoulder to comfort him. "It could be something, but whatever this is, you always prevail. Every time there's a new threat, you always emerge victorious. I mean, you beat Pariah Dark, you beat your evil self, and you even beat Loki and his alien army. No matter what happens, you will always find a way to win."

Danny smiled at her. He then grab her hands and he look at her amethyst eyes.

"Sam, you never fail to amaze me." Danny said, with a smile and kissed her.

Meanwhile back at the lab, the sphere starts to glow again, this time, glowing faster and faster.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, a large Viking ship-like craft appeared out of a invisible portal at the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, passing familiar lairs like Skulker's, Ember's, Clockwork's, etc, and heading towards another invisible portal that has access to Amity Park.

* * *

Back at the young couple, Danny's icy blue eyes suddenly turned dark blue in front of Sam, surprising her.

"Danny, your eyes!" Sam said. "They're dark blue like you said."

Danny ran to the nearest fountain and look at his reflection in the water. Sam was right, his eyes are dark blue just like she said.

"You're right!" Danny said.

Back at Fenton Works, the Ecto Exodus Alarm went off. Jack and Maddie were checking the Ghost Zone radar as Danielle enters the lab.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"The Ecto-Exodus went off. We're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Maddie exclaimed.

Jazz was looking at another Ghost Zone radar when something got her attention.

"Mom, Dad, you might wanna see this." Jazz said as Jack and Maddie came to her. "This just came in from one of those invisible portals. The ship is about the size of our town."

"It just came from out of nowhere?" Dani asked.

"Yes, and it just shot a massive portal that gives access to Earth." Jazz said.

"Activate all our defense systems and get the rest of Team Phantom immediately!" Jack said.

"I'm on it!" Dani said taking off.

Back at the park, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"We got company, Sam." Danny said.

Before Sam can reply back, they heard a strange noise coming from the sky. Suddenly, a very large ghost portal is formed. Danny and Sam didn't know what was happen until a second later got the young couple wide-eyed and mouths gaping. A massive Asgardian draugr Viking ship-like craft has appear out of the portal. Suddenly, small like craft, that looks like advanced Viking ships, appears through the portal and started firing ecto energy beams, from what looks like an Asgardian version of a Gatling gun, and missiles on the town, causing chaos and panic through out Amity Park. Danny finally got out of his thoughts and turned into Phantom mode just as Valerie, Dani and Tucker arrived.

"Danny, what do we do?" Valerie asked, already in her Red Huntress suit.

"Okay, until we can come up with a plan, we have to repel the invasion. Sam, Tucker, head back to Fenton Works and get weapons. Dani, Valerie, we'll distract them and shoot them down!" Danny said.

With that, Sam and Tucker starts running back towards Fenton Works while Danny, Dani and Valerie takes on the attackers. Danny approach a large group of Asgardian ghost craft.

Dani then got on one of those craft and fought against three draugrs that were on board. Valerie threw a grenade which down another craft. Sam and Tucker brought one their ecto-guns and started shooting at the draugr craft as much as they can.

Danny got on board a craft, getting the attention of its occupants. Danny kicks one out of the craft before sucking it in the thermos before grabbing another by its helmet and giving a knee to the face and throwing it out of the craft before sucking that one in the thermos. He then kick a third on the chest, knocking it down before also sucking it in the thermos before flying out of the craft. He then shoot a few down, which caught the attention of some draugrs of the main craft.

"It's the Phantom from the prophecy!" one draugr said.

"Let's send in troops." another draugr said.

"Send in me as well. I want Phantom and his friends." the powerful draugr said.

"Very well, my liege." another draugr said.

With that, a bright beam was shot towards the ground and more Asgardian draugrs have appear on the ground. One of them was taller and had white skin, like Ember's. He also had a good muscle built, protective armor including a chestplate with a high neck guard or collar, shoulder guards, gauntlets, boots, and other armor plating including a distinctive, ornate helmet. The armor is also complemented by a fabric cape His eyes were blood red.

"Danny then flew towards him, but before he can strike, the draugr created a powerful red ecto-energy ball and send a powerful ghost ray at him, causing Danny to scream in pain.

"Foolish child. I expect more from you than just a charge." the draugr spatted.

Danny then unexpectedly shot a ghost ray, which made the draugr got pushed back a little.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you will not win and I will stop you and your plans. You're giving Asgard and their deceased a bad name." Danny said.

The draugr looked at Danny and smirked.

"The prophecy is right. You are a very powerful being and have faith. No wonder that pathetic old fool Pariah Dark lost to you. And to answer your question, I am Gunne and I am here to finish what I started and reclaim what is mine." Gunne said.

"And what's that?" Danny asked sternly.

"All dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone and your people reduced to ashes." Gunne said before firing another powerful ray at Danny, making him scream in pain.

Danny suddenly flies towards Gunne again, but he creates a powerful ecto shield, which unexpectedly shocks Danny painfully.

"And I thought you had more power than that." Gunne smirked.

Gunne suddenly turned around and grabbed the throat of Dani, who was attempting a sneak attack on him. He suddenly gave her a painful electric shock, making her screaming in pain, before throwing her towards Danny.

"No one can sneak up on me." Gunne said.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jazz was controlling the defense weapons that are on the Emergency Ops Center through the Fenton RV while Jack is driving recklessly while activating the vehicle's weapons. Valerie was also fending off the attack and Sam and Tucker were firing their anti-ghost weapons. Valerie then noticed a powerful ghost overpowering Danny and Dani.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danny and Dani are having trouble." Valerie said.

Maddie then noticed the ghost overpowering Danny and Dani.

"Jazz, aim the primary weapon at that ghost!" Maddie said.

Jazz then type in something and a Fenton weapon on top of the Emergency Ops Center is aimed at Gunne.

"It's aimed and locked on." Jazz said.

"Fire!" Maddied ordered.

Jazz fires the primary anti-ghost weapon. It shoots a beam of ecto energy towards Gunne.

Meanwhile, Gunne has just violently thrown Danny and Dani towards the concrete when the ecto-energy blast hit him, but it didn't even knock him down!

"Mrs. Fenton, that attack didn't even knock him down!" Sam said through her comlink.

Gunne them look towards Fenton Works and started walking towards it. Danny and Dani got back up and saw Gunne walking towards their house. Danny and Dani started flying towards Gunne, but then a chain of events happen. Bright red-ecto energy has surrounded Gunne like he's on fire, just like Danny's dream. Suddenly, Danny and Dani has dropped to the ground screaming in agony as green mist of their ecto energy started to come out of their bodies and towards Gunne. Once the green mist from Danny and Dani collided between Gunne's hands. Gunne then let out a red mist from his hands. Once that mist hit the green mist, a very large ecto-energy ball started to form. Gunne is borrowing Danny and Dani's energy for bad intentions. The ball grows larger and larger, something Danny has never done before. Gunne them launch the ecto-ball towards the Fenton's house. The ball hits Fenton Works and destroys it in a massive explosion.

"The house!" Jazz shouted.

The pain stop and Danny and Dani's ghost energy returned, making them gasp.

"Dani, round up the others and get to the Fenton Ghost Bunker." Danny said.

"We have a bunker?" Dani asked.

"No questions, just go!" Danny ordered.

Dani then left to get the others while Danny shot a ghost ray at Gunne, but has no effect. Gunne turned to face Danny.

"Foolish child, you failed to protect your town, you failed to even save your home. And now, you fail something even more." Gunne said as his army surrounds him. "Finish him."

Gunne then left, leaving Danny outnumbered.

The other draugrs started to close in on Danny. Danny has no way out. He then saw Gunne captured Sam in the distance.

"SAM!" Danny yelled as Gunne took her and disappeared at a ghost portal.

Danny close his eyes in rage. Suddenly, bright blue ecto-energy surrounds his body, as if he was on fire, but feel no pain, and his eyes turns dark blue. The draugrs went wide-eyed.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" one draugr said.

"A Midgardian draugr shouldn't have Asgardian ghost powers!" another draugr said.

Suddenly, an enormous ecto-energy ball, so powerful than his normal ecto-energy ball attack surrounds him. It was also bright blue and growing bigger and bigger until he releases it, causing a shockwave explosion, taking out all the Asgardian draugrs. Danny couldn't believe it.

"Whoa!" Danny said before looking at the blue energy that surrounds him. "Is this a new ghost power? The same one in my dream?" Danny said as the energy disappears. he then looks at the damage the draugrs done to Amity Park. Team Phantom was gone, probably heading for the Fenton Ghost Bunker. "I better get to the bunker, I have to save Sam!"

Danny then starts flying in the direction of the bunker. He has to save Sam, his true love. He wouldn't let Gunne hurt her.

'If he hurts her, he will not see the light of day again.' Danny thought in anger.

 **That's the end of this chapter. If you have no idea how the draugr's craft looks like, it's ghost versions of those Viking like boats that were seen in Thor: The Dark World during the Dark Elves attack on Asgard and Thor, Loki and Jane's escape from Asgard. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Unlocking the Prophecy

**Sorry for the long wait. Had to come up with something for this chapter.**

 **Kimera20: Thanks for the awesome review. Glad you're enjoying this.**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Unlocking the Prophecy.

"Let me go!" Sam said as her captors dragged her to her prison cell. After being captured by Gunne, she was taken to his lair at the Asgardian plane of the Ghost Zone. Sam thinks that she's gonna be their damsel in distress, but she's gonna prove them wrong. After struggling to get out of their grip, she was thrown at the cell.

"So, the famous Goth human girl known as Samantha Manson. Son of Man." Gunne said.

"It's Sam." Sam said crossing her arms. "Son of Man? I'm a girl for crying out loud."

"You're last name ends in son and begins with man." Gunne replied.

"Well, Son of Man is Jesus Christ. And if you think I'm gonna be your damsel in distress, you got another thing coming." Sam said.

"Enough talk! You will tell me where the Sfär is." Gunne demanded.

"The what?" Sam asked, confused by the word.

"The Sfär. It's a red sphere." Gunne said.

"Ha! Even if I know where it is, I'l never tell you." Sam replied.

"And I do believe you, which is time for a different alternative." Gunne said before going in the cell, grabbing Sam and both went to an invisible portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danielle, Tucker and Valerie arrived at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, which located outside Amity Park at the forest. Tucker contacted his officials at City Hall to start the city repairs.

"I didn't know you had a bunker." Valerie said.

"My father, the famous Harry Fenton, built this bunker before World War Two started, during Fenton Works' early days. He did his early research on the paranormal as well as the 'Halfa Theory' before putting it on hold to help in the war effort, as well as joining the Strategic Scientific Reserve and working on Project Rebirth with Howard Stark and Doctor Abraham Erskine, which that project gave birth to Captain America himself." Jack said. "He also managed to capture a ghost and kept it prisoner in this bunker after the war. The prison cell is still here as a matter of fact. He did research on it, including get samples of ectoplasm. The ghost actually cooperated, as my father told me. A few months later, he released the ghost, never to be seen again."

"Wow." Valerie said.

"I learn something today." Tucker said.

"Same here." Danielle said.

"By the way, where's Sam and Danny. I'm starting to get worried." Jazz asked.

"The last time I saw Sam, she was near Fenton Works before that ghost destroyed it. Maybe Danny is with her." Tucker said.

At that moment, everyone heard the doors open and a panic and enraged Danny emerges.

"Danny, what's going on?" Tucker said, concerning for his best friend.

"They took her! They took, Sam!" Danny said.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"We gotta rescue her." Valerie said.

"I swear, if Gunne dares to hurt her, Sam my true love, he will not see the light of day ever again!" Danny said.

"You really love her, do you?" Jazz asked, placing her hand on her little brother's shoulder, which calms him down.

"Yeah." Danny sighed.

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll get your girlfriend back." Danielle said.

"But how are we gonna find her?" Danny said.

At that moment, a bunch of red clouds appear, similar to Pariah Dark when he shows his face during his terror on Amity Park, appears, and Gunne can be seen.

"YOU!" Danny said. "WHERE'S SAM?!"

"Don't worry, boy. You're precious girl is fine. As a matter of fact, I will return her to you, under one condition." Gunne said.

"And what's that?" Danny asked sternly.

"You have something that belongs to me. Hand me the Sfär and I will return your girlfriend back to you." Gunne replied.

"What's the Sfär?" Danielle asked sternly.

"The red sphere that your friend is holding." Gunne replied.

Everyone looked at Tucker, who was holding the Sfär, which is in a special container.

"You mean the red sphere?" Tucker said.

"No, the container you're holding, off course, the red sphere!" Gunne said sarcastically.

"And what if I refuse to hand you the Sfär?" Danny asked, afraid of the answer. Gunne grinned.

"Then it won't be necessary to keep her alive. Better think wisely boy." Gunne said before the clouds disappear.

"Dang it!" Danny said, clenching his fist in anger and his eyes glowing a deadly green.

"Calm down, Danny. We'll save Sam." Jazz said.

Danny managed to calm down before changing back to human form.

"Okay, we need a plan to save Sam and stop Gunne. Now, he said that he plans on taking over the Nine Dimensional Planes of the Ghost Zone's Paranormal Yggdrasil and reduced the world to ashes, but we will stop him regardless, save the Ghost Zone and Earth and, most of all, and very important to me, save Sam." Danny said. "Okay, any ideas?"

Tucker raises his hand.

"Tucker?" Danny said. "And the hand raising isn't necessary."

"Okay, I think the first thing we should do is call your friends, the Avengers." Tucker suggested.

"The Avengers went their separate ways. Stark and Banner are working at Stark Industries, Steve is working with S.H.I.E.L.D., along with with Romanoff and Barton, which God knows where they are, and Thor just went back to Asgard last month after that battle against those Dark Elves beings at London during the Convergence. Not to mention, they don't have the experience in ghost fighting like we do. We're on our own. Besides, we kick ghost butt, we can do it again." Danny said. "Any other ideas?"

"We can interrogate some of those captured draugrs." Danielle said.

"Good idea." Danny said.

"We can use the cell that my dad used years ago." Jack said.

"Let's interrogate one now." Danny said.

Danielle then took her thermos and placed it on a special device, similar to one use to send a ghost back to the Ghost Zone. After pressing a button, the thermos activates and releases an Asgardian druagr in the chamber.

"Finally free!" the draugr said before facing his captors. "Foolish mortals! Your prison cell can't keep me here." the draugr tried to escape but ghost shield stops him. "What mortal trickery is this?!"

"This chamber is protected by a ghost shield, meaning you can't escape." Danny said. " Tell me about Gunne?"

"Ha! And why should I tell you about him?" the draugr said.

"Got a lot of reasons, not to mention I can take other measures." Danny said before Tucker calls him to speak alone before the interrogation.

"What is it Tucker, I'm in the middle of an interrogation." Danny said.

"I did some interesting research on Asgardian draugrs on my PDA. It says that some Asgardian draugrs can be controlled for evil intentions by a powerful one. And since this Gunne is powerful, I'm assuming he's controlling some, including our prisoner. The only way to free it is to... use Blood Blossoms."

"You sure about this?" Danny said.

"Yes." Tucker said.

"Well then." Danny said before calling Jack.

"What is Danny-O." Jack said.

"You know anyplace where we can find Blood Blossoms?" Danny asked.

"Why off course! There's a large batch of Blood Blossoms next to a lake near this bunker. One of the reasons your grandfather built this bunker here. It's a one mile walk east of here." Jack answered.

"Tucker, you wanna come with me?" Danny said.

"I don't know man, it could harm you, remember last time?" Tucker said.

"Tucker, the Blood Blossoms only harms my ghost form, not my human form." Danny said.

"Okay, I'll come, as long as I don't have to eat them." Tucker said.

Danny and Tucker took a one mile walk before coming across a lake, where there's a large batch of Blood Blossoms at the edge.

"You think people knows about that particular flower?" Tucker asked.

"Only ghost hunters or fanatics, and probably S.H.I.E.L.D.." Danny replied.

"Speaking off, your vintage set of autographed Captain America cards probably got destroyed in the explosion. It has to suck for you." Tucker said.

Danny smirked before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his vintage set of Captain America cards, which Steve autographed after the Battle of New York.

"Do you really think I would leave them out of my sight? Come on, you know I'm a long time Captain America fan since childhood, even if I am one of his teammates." Danny said.

"Whatever, let's just get these blossoms." Tucker said.

Danny and Tucker then grab a few Blood Blossoms before heading back to the bunker.

"Okay, we got the blossoms, how do we get them inside the cell?" Danny asked.

"Leave that to me." Maddie said.

"We should get the other prisoners in the cell as well." Valerie suggested.

"Good idea." Danny said.

Danny then grab the two remaining thermoses and send the two capture draugrs in the cell. Afterwards, Maddie send a few Blood Blossoms to the cell, resulting in the draugrs screaming in pain. Suddenly, red mist of ghost energy shot out from them before vanishing, and their red eyes suddenly turned blue and their skin turns into their normal ghostly light blue color. Danny noticed this.

"Mom, get the blossoms out. I think it work." Danny said.

Maddie immediately got the blossoms out and the pain stops.

"What the? Where are we?" one draugr said.

"We're free." another draugr said.

"Who is the one who free us?" the first draugr prisoner said.

The three Asgardian draugrs face the humans, who were standing on the outside of the prisoner cell.

"Mortals? Guess we're at Midgard."

The first prisoner then sees Danny.

"The Phantom of the prophecy!" the draugr said.

"Guardian of Midgard." the second draugr said.

"Savior of the Ghost Zone." the third draugr said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Phantom." the first draugr said.

"Umm... thanks." Danny said, awkwardly.

"I guess you really are a famous figure at Asgard." Tucker whispered.

"Why are we in a prison cell?" the second draugr asked.

"You're not here for evil intentions?" Danielle asked.

"No, She-Phantom. Even though we are draugrs, we make sure that all the Nine Realms are in peace, as well as the Nine Dimension Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil." the third draugr said.

"Hate to break to you, but Earth and the Ghost Zone is under threat from an powerful Asgardian ghost name Gunne." Valerie said.

"GUNNE?!" the three draugrs shouted.

"Yes, why, he's a problem to you, ghost?" Maddie asked.

"Where are our matters. I am Halvar." Halvar said.

"I am Ragnar." Ragnar said.

"And I am Grabacr." Grabacr said.

"Ain't that the name of a snake?" Danny asked.

"That's Nidhogg, or Grábakr" Grabacr said. "But off course, the names sound the same."

"I see." Danny said.

"And to answer your question, Mother of Phantom, Gunne is a disgrace to the Asgardian dimension and Asgard." Halvar said.

"How so?" Valerie asked.

"Mind if you let us out of your cell? We can tell you everything." Grabacr asked.

A few minutes later, the remnants of Team Phantom gathered to listen on what Halvar, Ragnar, and Grabacr have to say.

"Many years ago, Gunne was an Einherjar warrior, and a promising one. First Battle of Svartalfhiem was his first battle." Halvar said.

"The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms and the Ghost Zone with the power of the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, including ourselves and Gunne, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it, until recently. Thankfully, future King of Asgard Thor stop this." Ragnar said.

"After his death, Gunne began to show no emotions and care for those in the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms. He went crazy and went to terrorized the zone and the realms." Grabacr said.

"When he started to terrorized the zone and the realms, He used a red sphere of Asgardian ghost power known as the Sfär." Halvar said.

"You mean this thing?" Danny said showing the Sfär to the three draugrs.

"Where did you find this?" Halvar asked.

"Some tree in the park." Danny replied. "Is this thing important?"

"Yes. The Sfär was made as part of the prophecy. According to it, the Sfär was made to give you, Phantom, Asgardian ghost powers. However, Gunne decided to use it for evil intentions, which we will never known since the Asgardian Army defeated him" Ragnar said.

"So... does it explains this?" Danny said as he changed to ghost mode, his eyes turned blue and blue mist of ecto-energy appears around him.

"It seems you already have touch it, but you don't have all its power." Grabacr said.

"So, how can I get all the power?" Danny asked.

"According to the prophecy, you can receive Asgardian ghost powers from the Sfär by touching it, or the Sfär and will shoot the energy towards you, if you're close to it." Grabacr said.

"You have to get the power now, before Gunne gets his hands on it." Halvar asked.

"I can't. Gunne has my girlfriend, Sam, and I can't let him hurt her." Danny said.

"Then we'll find a way to help you rescue Lady Manson." Ragnar said.

"How did you know her last name?" Danny asked.

"The prophecy did mentioned your important friends and your sister, known as Lady Manson, Lord Foley and Lady Fenton." Grabacr said.

"Lady Fenton." Jazz said, blushing.

"Lord Foley...sweet." Tucker said.

"What about us?" Danielle asked, referring to Valerie and herself.

"Yes, prophecy did mention a huntress and a She-Phantom. The huntress wanted to destroy Phantom, but eventually, they came to a truth and the huntress is now known as Lady Gray. The She-Phantom will receive Asgardian ghost powers as well, but not now. You will get them when the time is right." Ragnar replied.

"Awesome." Danielle said.

"Back to the subject, you three will really help me rescue Sam and defeat Gunne?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Gunne needs to be stop, not to mention, I can see how Lady Manson truly means to you." Grabacr replied.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Danny said.

"We must be prepare, a large battle is imminent and I expect Gunne to make his play as well very soon." Halvar said.

Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr trains Danny on how to use his Asgardian ghost powers that he has for now, and the three also tells Team Phantom that using the Ghost Zone Convergence can give them an advantage. Unknown to Danny is that this new power will play an important role in his life as a superhero.

 **And that's the end of chapter 4. The part where Gunne says Son of Man in reference to Sam's last name since it ends with the letters SON is referencing when Thor and Lady Sif calls Phil Coulson 'Son of Coul'. Thor said this in the first Thor film and Lady Sif said this in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. when she helps Coulson's team. Making sure not to confused anyone since Son of Man is an expression in the sayings of Jesus Christ. Anyway, please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Creating an Army

**The logical Fallacy: Danny might meet the infamous Hela. Not in this story though.**

 **Kimera20: Thanks for the awesome review.**

 **KuriMaster13: The Phantom prophecy is pretty much detailed.**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Creating an Army.

If there's one thing that Sam hates, it's being prisoner to a ghost, especially a ghost from a far away dimension in the Ghost Zone. Not to mention being a prisoner sucks. She noticed Gunne pacing around, waiting to for his ship to reach the designation.

"If you think Danny is gonna let you do as you pleased, you got another thing coming up your sleeve." Sam said.

"Phantom will do as I told him. Why, I have already found his weakness. What better way to use his weakness by making him rescue the woman he loves." Gunne said.

Sam realized that Gunne has a point. Although she's a Goth and doesn't need anyone to protect her, Danny is a different story. Danny would do anything at the bottom of his heart to protect Sam from danger, putting himself at risk. Sam knows that Danny truly cares about her, and she knows that Danny will be here soon and eventually risk his half life to rescue her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought Asgardians were suppose to protect the Nine Realms and the Ghost Zone, not terrorizing it." Sam asked.

"Everything you hear are lies! I will free Midgard and the Ghost Zone from freedom. What better way to conquer Midgard and all of the Ghost Zone than using the Ghost Zone Convergence. Once I get my hands on the Sfär, I will first destroy everything in the Ghost Zone, and its inhabitants, then rebuilt and claim as my own."

"Are you crazy?! You can't kill every ghost in there. They don't deserve another ending like this." Sam said, shock on what she has just heard.

"Try me." Guune said before turning his attention to his large army. "Today, we will finish what we started. Soon, all of Midgard and all Nine Dimensional Realms of Paranormal Yggdrasil will be ours. No one, including Phantom or Odin and his weak army will not stop us this time. And soon, the Sfär will be on our hands again. Prepare for battle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bunker, Team Phantom and Asgardian draugrs Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr are trying to come up with a plan on dealing with Gunne while trying to find his location so that they can defeat him and rescue Sam.

"You won't be able to defeat Gunne and rescue Lady Manson with just the ten of us alone, Gunne has a very large and powerful army of his own, most of the Asgardian draugrs under his control." Halvar said.

"So, what are we gonna do? It's not like we can make our own army." Tucker said.

"Actually, we can." Danny said.

"Really? How?" Jazz asked.

Danny just replied by grinning. Tucker realized what Danny has in mind.

"Oh no, don't tell me..." Tucker said.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Danny said.

A few minutes later, Team Phantom got all of Danny's enemies and allies at the lair where the Christmas Truce would be held at. Some of Danny's enemies like Ember, Skulker, Technus, and Desiree feel like blasting him since he's in plain sight while Danny's allies like Pandora, Princess Dora and Frostbite convince them otherwise.

"You better have a good reason for make us gathering here, whelp." Skulker said.

Danny then explain the situation, about the Sfär and how he's gonna need their help on defeating Gunne and rescue Sam.

"Let me guess this straight. We are dealing with a powerful ghost from another dimension of the Ghost Zone that is far away." Desiree said.

"And this Gunne ghost is gonna use an ancient artifact called the Sfär to destroy the Ghost Zone and the human world before ruling them as his own." Spectra said.

"And he's holding the Goth girl hostage." Skulker said.

"And you need our help to stop him?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny replied.

All of Danny's enemies suddenly laughed while his allies just glare at them.

"And you expect us to believe that, whelp." Skulker said with a grin.

"You should." Halvar said as Ragnar, Grabacr and himself appear out of the shadows, Pandora recognizing them.

"And who are you?" Ember asked.

"Three ghosts you don't want to deal with maiden." Grabacr replied to Ember.

"You will pay for that remark!" Skulker said, didn't take kindly to that remark, even though Ember is his ex. Skulker activated one of his weapons and blast a green ecto ray at Grabacr, but with no effect. Grabacr doesn't even budge.

Grabacr just glare at Skulker, before shooting a powerful Bifrost-like beam from his hands and vaporizes Skulkers battle suit to ashes, leaving only Skulkers true green blob form. All of Danny's enemies, mostly Ember, went wide-eyed and showed fear in their eyes.

"Anyone else?" Grabacr asked.

"You Asgardians have never fail to amuse me." Pandora said.

Halvar. Ragnar and Grabacr bow their heads and put their fists on their chests in respect before Halvar said...

"Pandora, good to see you again." Halvar said.

"How are things back at your dimension and Asgard?" Pandora asked.

"Still recovering from that attack by the Dark Elves." Ragnar answered.

"So, about the plan..." Danny said.

"Oh right, sorry Phantom." Halvar said.

"So, how do we stop this Gunne guy?" Kitty asked.

"And save your girlfriend?" Johnny 13 asked.

Danny then explains the plan to all the ghosts and how defeating Gunne and his army will be a tough battle as well as the Ghost Zone Convergence. However, he left out the part where he will get Asgardian ghost powers soon.

"So, this Ghost Zone Convergence is occurring and what happens if we go through those invisible ghost portals?" Sidney Poindexter asked.

"You need to find another invisible ghost portal to get back." Danny replied. "Now here's the thing, the Ghost Zone Convergence ends today. Now should any of you happens to get through an invisible portal at that time, for example, Ember, if you go through a convergence portal that takes you to, let's say, the Vanaheim dimensional plane, once the convergence ends, you're stuck there forever. Even if you start the journey back to our dimensional plane, it's gonna take you light years to get back." Danny said.

"Well... we better make sure all of us don't get stuck in either of those other dimensions, Babypop." Ember said.

"I'll try to get convince Odin and Heimdall to get you all back to your dimension should any of you don't make it back." Halvar said.

"Excellent." Danny said.

"And how come you can't get help from your super friends? The... Avengers?" Kitty asked.

"The Avengers are on their separate ways." Danny replied.

"I may not like you punk, but I can get my prison guards to combat Gunne's army." Walker said.

"I can get my army prepare for battle, too." Pandora said.

"Excellent. We can use their help." Danny said.

"Now all we have to do is find where Gunne will strike at." Danielle said.

"Did the prophecy say anything about my battle against Gunne?" Danny asked.

"The prophecy did mention a great battle that Phantom participated at some place near his home, a place called, how you humans say, a college." Ragnar said.

Danny went wide-eyed as it suddenly clicked him. The Ghost Zone Convergence is going to occur over Amity Park Community College and Gunne is gonna make his play there.

"Son of a gun! Let's move!" Danny ordered.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of Amity College (PT1)

**Sorry for the long wait. My laptop's charger port got busted and it's gonna need repaired. Luckily, my mother said I can use hers until mine gets fixed. Thanks, Mom. Also, I am excited after seeing Butch Hartman's video Danny Phantom 10 years later. That final uniform design is definitely gonna appear in this series. Anyway, here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Battle of Amity College (Part 1)

At Amity Park Community College, students are going through their routine day at the college: trying to get to class, doing a charity event, hanging out with friends, or just finished for the day. Among the students are now former A-Listers Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. Their popularity status went downhill after Danny reveal his secret and after high school. They also felt guilty for their past treatment of Danny and his friends. Now they attend Amity Park Community College and Kwan and Star does contacts Team Phantom often. The two are currently working on a college assignment outside the college's main plaza.

"Focus, this is important, if we want to get the extra credit." Star said.

"This probably one of the most hardest assignments I've ever did." Kwan said.

"If only Dash and Paulina were here, we could get this done by tonight." Star said.

"Where are they anyway?" Kwan asked.

"They're back at home, checking to make sure their families are all right after that ghost attack from yesterday." Star replied.

Suddenly a massive ghost portal appeared in the sky. Suddenly, the same massive Asgardian draugr ship from the last attack appeared out of the portal. However, it descended and hit the ground, causing damaged to the ground, destroying some of the campus's landmarks and scrapping nearby buildings. Panic broke loose and young college students started running for their lives, Kwan and Star included. Cars crashing into each other before the ship came to a halt. Kwan and Star hides inside a nearby building.

"What's going on?" Kwan asked.

"We might be dealing with a massive ghost attack." Star replied.

Suddenly, a door opens and a ramp appears before Gunne and his massive army steps out of the ship. Gunne looks around the surrounding area. He then looks up to see eight more ghost portals starting to form as the Ghost Zone Convergence begins. Suddenly, Gunne sees a craft and a familiar figure coming from the sky. Danny lands at the plaza in front of the massive army.

"So, you've finally have what I want, ghost child?" Gunne asked.

"Oh, I have you precious Sfär." Danny said holding a container that contains the Sfär. "Now, where's Sam?"

Gunne snapped his fingers and a cage suddenly appears with Sam in it.

"Danny!" Sam shouted.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll get you out of this." Danny said.

"Enough talk! Hand me the Sfär and your girlfriend doesn't get hurt." Gunne demanded.

"And why should I trust you? What if you're trying to trick me?" Danny said narrowing his eyes.

"Please, I'm not Loki, boy." Gunne said.

"Danny, just do it." Sam said.

Danny then tosses the container and Gunne catches it.

"Thank you." Gunne said before throwing a device, causing it to cuff Danny's hands.

"Danny!" Sam shouted.

"You trick me!" Danny shouted.

"Did you really think this was gonna be easy for you, Phantom?" Gunne said. "You may have come so far in trying to save your girl, the Ghost Zone and this world, Phantom. But unfortunately, your failure and the death of these worthless humans and draugrs will soon come."

"Not on my watch." Danny said.

"The Ghost Zone, your world, and the inhabitants of the Nine Dimensional Planes, and most of all, your friends and family will soon be extinguished." Gunne declared. "And unfortunately, you don't have a large army to defeat me."

Danny just smirked at that comment.

"I figured you were gonna say that." Danny said before raising his cuffed hands.

At the distance, Skulker fires an arrow from his suit. The arrow scores a hit, making a small explosion to the cuffs, making them fall apart and release Danny. Gunne looks back on alert.

"Okay, Ember." Danny said.

Ember, who is currently invisible, is standing in front of Gunne and his army. Ember then fires a fist-shaped energy beam by one strum from her guitar, knocking Gunne and his army back, and dropping the Sfär in the process. Suddenly, Johnny 13 and Kitty were riding their motorcycle approaching the ship.

"Shadow, grab!" Johnny 13 ordered.

Johnny's shadow appears and grabs the container that has the Sfär before handing it to Kitty.

"Here you go, Danny." Kitty said handing the Sfär to him.

Meanwhile, Dani, Valerie and Tucker comes out of the Specter Speeder and approaches Sam's cage.

"Hang on, Sam. We'll get you out of here." Tucker said.

Dani then shot an ecto blast at the cage's locker. It unlocks and Sam escapes through the door. Valerie then flew Sam back to the safety of the Specter Speeder where Jack, Maddie and Jazz are currently flying at.

"Danny, we got her." Valerie said.

"Good." Danny said as the rest of Danny's army appear.

Danny's army consists of Skulker, Ember McCain, Johnny 13, Kitty, Shadow, Desiree, Spectra, Bertrand, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, Walker and his guards, Technus, Youngblood, Cujo, Wulf, Pandora and her army, Frostbite and his army of Yetis, Princess Dora in her dragon form, Poindexter, Klemper, Amorpho, Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr, who are currently not seen, and of course, Team Phantom. All facing Gunne's army. Gunne got back up after Ember's attack before turning around and pointing at Danny's army before saying...

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Gunne army charges at Danny's army. Afterwards, the two factions clashed with each other. Ember goes on combat with one draugr. The draugr uses his staff while Ember uses her guitar as a sword. Skulker was battling another draugr, testing their strength. Johnny 13 and Kitty were running over some draugrs while Johnny orders his shadow to attack.

"Beware! For my place of employment has given me a weapon!" the Box Ghost said before revealing his weapon. "The bubble wrap of death!"

Two Asgardian draugrs looked at each other before blasting the Box Ghost and destroying the bubble wrap. The Box Ghost is blackened and stunned by their attack. He coughed a puff of black smoke before saying...

"Okay, on second thought, maybe I should be beware of them."

Meanwhile, Princess Dora, in her dragon form, was blowing fire at the draugrs while Poindexter was riding on her back.

Meanwhile, Ember was in engaging in some sword like combat against a draugr. The draugr using his staff while Ember uses her guitar as a sword. The draugr then gave a cheap shot to Ember, punching her in the face and knocking her to the ground.

"Foolish girl! You and your pathetic weapon is useless!" the draugr said as he walks toward her.

Ember then fires a fist-shaped energy beam at the draugr, knocking him down.

"This girl's name is Ember, and you will remember that!" Ember spatted.

"You're all right, Ember?" Danny asked with concern.

"I'm fine, dipstick, just stop Gunne." Ember replied.

Meanwhile, Dani was engaged in combat against Gunne's right hand man Geir. Geir knocked Dani to the ground.

"Give up, She-Phantom. You can't possibly win." Geir said.

"Like Danny's childhood idol Captain America says, I can do all day." Dani said before blasting her foe back to the ship.

Skulker was in combat against multiple draugrs, either blasting them away or throwing them to the ground. Skulker was then surrounded, until the draugrs were suddenly frozened by Klemper.

"Good job, kid." Skulker said.

"Now will you be my friend?" Klemper asked.

"No." Skulker replied.

Johnny 13 and Kitty rode their motorcycle around the ship, running over their enemies while Shadow attacks. Kitty then noticed something on the ship.

"Johnny, there's something suspicious on that ship." Kitty said.

Johnny then looked where Kitty was looking at. Kitty's suspicions are confirmed. There is indeed something at the back of the ship, what appears to be some device.

"Yo, Phantom punk. There's something on the back of the ship, some type of large machine or something. Kitty and I got a feeling that Gunne ghost might use it for bad intentions." Johnny said.

"And I got the feeling it might have to do with that red sphere of yours." Kitty said.

Danny was overpowering the draugrs when he heard Johnny and Kitty's message.

"Thanks for the info, guys!" Danny said. "Keeping attacking!"

Meanwhile, more of Gunne's draugrs were in a classic battle against the armies of Pandora's and Frost Bite's, along with Walker's guards, while Cujo and Wulf were ripping the enemy to shreds. Technus was using his technological genius to overpower the draugrs.

At another area, a group of draugrs has Youngblood surround until the Lunch Lady appeared.

"Would you gentlemen like some cookies?" the Lunch Lady asked kindly holding a plate of cookies.

The draugrs looked at each other in confusion before saying no.

"THEN FEEL MY FURY!" the Lunch Lady said before attacking the draugrs with lots meat.

Meanwhile, Danny was facing three draugrs until unexpectedly, one of them attacked their own. Once the two draugrs were wiped out, the third draugr shaped shifted, revealing Amorpho.

"Thanks Amorpho." Danny said.

"No problem, Billy." Amorpho said before flying off.

"It's Danny!" Danny said.

Valerie was doing a good job containing a group of draugrs that were attempting to fly towards the specter speeder until she noticed two figures hiding at a nearby building. She flew to them and recognized them.

"Kwan? Star? What are you two doing here?" Valerie asked.

"We got trapped." Star replied.

"We can't get out of here." Kwan said.

"Grab my arms." Valerie said.

Kwan and Star grabbed Valerie's arms and she flew them to safety.

Meanwhile, on board the ship, a group of draugrs were keeping their enemies from reaching them, until allied Asgardian draugrs Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr landed on board and attacked them in surprise.

"Halvar! Ragnar! Grabacr! You fools! How did you three got out of my control?!" Gunne said in shocked.

"Your pride is what got you in this situation. And soon, you will be defeated once again." Halvar said.

Ragnar then blasted Gunne off the ship before the three draugrs battle the rest.

Gunne lands on the ships ramp before looking at the situation. His army is losing. He spots Danny finishing of one of his troops. Gunne then flew at top speed and rams Danny towards a nearby wall.

"You can't possibly win, child!" Gunne shouted.

Danny emerge from the wall before saying...

"Oh, but I will." Danny said before contacting through the Fenton phones. "Now!"

At the Specter Speeder, Jack heard the order and starts aiming a ecto cannon at the battle while Maddie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam watch from their monitors.

"Fire!" Jack ordered.

The cannon then fires a red blast, which contains a chemical from the Blood Blossoms to get the Asgardian draugrs out of Gunne's control. The blasts hits the draugrs and they scream in pain as red mist of ghost energy shot out of them before vanishing and they get knocked out.

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Gunne yelled.

"Attack!" Danny ordered.

Gunne recomposed himself and went on the defensive, taking down Danny's army, destroying Skulkers battle suit, destroying Ember's guitar, grabbing Johnny 13 and Kitty's bike, making the two eject out of it, before throwing it at Dora, knocking her and Poindexter down. Gunne has had enough. Suddenly, bright red ecto-energy surrounds him, and his eyes turned a pupiless red. Suddenly, an enormous ecto-energy ball surrounds him. It was also bright red and growing bigger until he released it, causing a shockwave explosion, knocking down Danny's army, the Spector Speeder going down and breaking windows at nearby buildings. Gunne then looked at the down Spector Speeder and sees that Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam are okay. Bright red ecto-energy surrounds him again. Suddenly, all the ghosts that Gunne knocked down, including Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr, started screaming in pain, including Danny and Dani. Danny realized what Gunne is planning to do. He's gonna do the same trick that destroyed his house, this time on the Spector Speeder, with his parents, Jazz, Tucker and Sam inside. He cannot do this. Danny struggle to get up and tried to deal with the pain.

"No!" Danny said gruntly. "I will not let you hurt them! Not Mom! Not Dad! Not Jazz! Not Tucker, and especially...NOT SAM!"

Danny then flew at top speed and rammed into Gunne, who got caught off guard, and the two disappeared into an invisible ghost portal.

 **That's the end of this chapter and part 1 of the battle.**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of Amity College (PT2)

**FanficFan920: Thanks, well then again, like the MCU says when it comes to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the movies, it's all connected.**

 **Kimera20: Thanks for the awesome review :)**

 **KuriMaster13: You said it.**

 **Krusher: This is a DP Solo. Sure, it's a crossover of DP and the MCU, but this is a DP solo. The next story is gonna be in the crossover section. And deleting this fanfic is not gonna happen.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Battle of Amity College. (Part 2)

Danny and Gunne appears out of a portal, which is part of the Ghost Zone Convergence, and ends up at the Svartalfheim dimensional plane. Just like the world Svartalfheim, its dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone is nothing but a wasteland, and just like back at Earth's dimensional plane, it also has floating islands and mountains. Both crashed onto a floating mountain before reaching the end of a cliff, still throwing punches at each other. Both fall until they reach an invisible portal that leads back to the Earth realm until they reach the natural portal that leads back to Earth and the college. Both Danny and Gunne were falling from the sky, and seen by the others before disappearing through another invisible portal, this time landing at the Asgardian dimensional plane and landing on top of a structure. Both got up quickly. Danny tried to blast Gunne, but the ray when through a invisible portal, which eventually blast a structure at the Vanaheim dimensional realm of the Ghost Zone. Gunne looks back at him.

"Oh boy..." Danny said.

Gunne then blasted Danny with a power ghost ray, which send Danny flying towards a nearby structure before crashing into the ground below. Gunne then flew to where Danny has landed and was slowly getting up. Gunne then tried to punch Danny at the back of his head but the punch send both through another invisible portal that let them through the Vanaheim dimensional plane. The ghostly inhabitants of the Vanaheim plane were confused as to why they were seeing a Asgardian and a Midgardian ghost at their dimensional plane before the two disappear through another invisible portal. leading them to Jotunheims dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. Unlike the Asgard's, Svartalfheim's or Earth's, this realm of the Ghost Zone is extremely cold, and the floating islands, structures and mountains were all made of solid ice, and it was also windy and snowing. Both Danny and Gunne got back up and were about to continue to fight until a low growl got their attention. They look just in time to see the ghost of a Frost Giant beast roaring and hurling towards them. Danny and Gunne got out of the way as the beast crashed into the ground and breaks a portion of the island, which unfortunately ends up going through another invisible portal, which unfortunately ends up in Muspelheim's dimensional plane. As soon as they emerged at Muspelheim's Ghost Zone, the Frost Giant beast ghost ended up in a lava pit while Danny and Gunne crashed into the ground. Both Danny and Gunne were about to charge at each other until they started fanning themselves and sweating.

"Man, it's hot in this realm. Is there another invisible portal here?" Danny asked.

"There is one next to me. We better get in here." Gunne said.

Both Danny and Gunne goes through the next invisible portal that lead back to the Earth realm and on Skulker's lair.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, this." Danny said before blasting Gunne back through the natural portal which leads back to the college. Danny goes through and as soon as he does, Gunne blasted him, which send him crashing into the container that held the Sfär. Gunne sees that all eight ghost portals have formed above his ship. He then noticed the Sfär is no longer in the container. Gunne then sends a beam to the Sfär and floats it up towards him just as a device that Kitty saw early emerges from his ship. Gunne then places the Sfär at a chamber on the device and activates it. The device then shoots eight beams of bright ecto energy through the portals, causing destruction to spread through those dimensional planes and their inhabitants to run or fly for their afterlives. Team Phantom is seeing all this.

"Oh no, Gunne has started the destruction." Sam said.

Danny got up slowly. He was cut in some places, bleeding ectoplasm and parts of his uniform were torn.. He saw his team and ran towards them.

"Danny!" Dani said.

"Guys!" Danny said.

"It's too late!" Tucker said.

"The Ghost Zone Convergence is now at its peak." Maddie said.

"Gunne is too powerful, we can't stop him." Valerie said.

Danny, however remember something Grabacr said something to him back at the bunker.

 _"According to the prophecy, you can receive Asgardian ghost powers from the Sfär by touching it, or break it and the Sfär and will shoot the energy towards you, if you're close to it."_

"I know how to beat him." Danny said before grabbing a Fenton Thermos and running towards Gunne.

As Danny gets closer to Gunne and his device, he can see the destruction Gunne is causing to all eight dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone through the portals. He can also see the Sfär in sight. He only has one chance.

"Gunne!" Danny shouted.

Gunne turns to see Danny standing his ground. Gunne gave a evil grin.

"You have failed, Phantom. You have fail to protect your world, you have fail to protect the Ghost Zone, and you have failed to protect those you cared about. You can't win, child!" Gunne said.

"I don't have to win, I just have to make sure you lose!" Danny said before blasting Gunne to the ground before turning his attention to the Sfär. Danny then shoots a ecto-energy blast at the Sfär. It sends some energy but no affect. Danny starts shooting at it again. Guune was slowing getting up and sees Danny shooting at the Sfär.

"What are you doing?" Gunne asked wide-eyed.

Danny just ignored him and continued to blast at the Sfär. After a few more blasts Danny feels confident about the next shot.

"You lose." Danny said as he shoots a powerful ray at the Sfär.

As soon as the ray hits the Sfär, it breaks, and a beam of bright blue ecto energy shoots at Danny.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed as the energy engulfs him and creates a swirling vortex.

"WHAT!" Gunne said with wide eyes and fear.

Team Phantom and the ghosts went wide eyed and gaping their mouths, but also covering their eyes so that the energy doesn't blind them.

"What's happening?!" Sam asked. The three draugrs know the answer and started saying quotes from the prophecy.

"And the Sfär was made to give the defender of Midgard known as Phantom the Asgardian draugr power." Halvar said.

"And the Phantom shall receive the power during battle for Midgard and the draugr world." Ragnar said.

"And the Phantom will use this power for good, and use it to defend Midgard, the Nine Realms, the draugr world and the whole universe." Grabacr said.

"He now has Asgardian ghost powers." Halvar said.

Everyone look back as the swirling vortex disappears and now showing Danny in the air with his body surrounded by bright blue ecto-energy and an enormous ecto-energy ball. Danny showed an angry look on his face and his eyes were dark blue.

"Let's finished this! The Asgardian Shockwave!" Danny said.

Danny suddenly released the energy, causing a shockwave explosion, and knocking Gunne back, crashing into a nearby building. Danny then face the ship.

"Your plans are over!" Danny said.

Danny then let out a dark blue mist from his hands. Once the two energies hit each other, a very large blue ecto-energy ball started to form, just like Gunne's trick when he destroyed Fenton Works, but not stealing other ghosts' energy. The ball grows larger and larger before Danny launch the ecto-ball towards the ship. The ball hits Gunne's ship and destroys it in a massive explosion. It also destroyed the device as well, saving the nine dimensional planes as a result. Danny then landed on the ground before his eyes returned to their normal green. A beatened and bruised Gunne emerged from the rumble, and yelled as his plans as failed.

"So, you think you've won, Phantom?!" Gunne asked.

"Your time is up!" Danny said as he activates the Fenton Thermos.

The beam from the thermos hits Gunne and sucks him in, but not before saying...

"I'll be back! You can count on it!"

Danny then caps the themos before changing back to his human form and surveying the damage in the area.

"Danny!" Sam called getting his attention.

"Sam!" Danny said, running towards her.

Both embraced each other before collapsing to their knees and cried. Sam doesn't care if it's un-Goth, she's just glad to be with Danny and that he's okay.

"I'm glad you're okay." Danny said. "I'm sorry. I failed to protect you."

"It's not your fault Danny. Don't ever think that." Sam said.

"But you're my love. I will do anything to protect you. You're everything to me." Danny said.

The young couple continued to embraced each other while the others looked on as the Ghost Zone Convergence comes to an end.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: A Promise to Sam

**Sadly, all good stories must come to an end. I'm glad you all enjoy this. Just like in GHOSTLY AVENGER, after this chapter, there will be a separate chapter which will show the post credit scenes since this is a part of the crossover series of DPxMCU.**

 **FanficFan920: Plans on Danny to use his Asgardian ghost powers is set for Age of Ultron. Still in development for Civil War :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks. Glad you enjoy it :)**

 **aslan333: Thank you :)**

 **Anyway, here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 8: A Promise to Sam.

After helping the college with the damages, Team Phantom and the ghosts stood with the Asgardian draugrs one last time. Danny was holding the Fenton Thermos that contain Gunne. Although the threat of Gunne is neutralized, Team Phantom isn't done yet as Gunne's right-hand ghost Geir escaped during the battle. Plans to location him are under way.

"So, how are you gonna get back to your dimensional plane now that the Ghost Zone Convergence is over?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, our dimensional plane has access to Asgard, so we can go back from there." Halvar replied.

"That's good." Sam said.

"By the way, you need to capture Geir as soon as possible." Ragnar said.

"Don't worry, once we located him, I'll go after him." Danielle said.

"Are you sure you want to go after him, Dani?" Danny asked with concern.

"Sure, besides, I can take him." Danielle replied.

"Well, I'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D. once we locate him." Danny said before turning his attention back to the draugrs, handing them the thermos.

"This thermos contains Gunne. Once you get back, tell those at Asgard not to open it." Danny said.

"Don't worry, Phantom. We be sure that Gunne will never escape from the dungeons again." Grabacr said.

"That's great." Valerie said.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said.

"No problem. You and your team are very humble as warriors. Hopefully, your draugr enemies will no longer cause you a problem and have a change in heart." Halvar said looking at Danny's enemies.

"Before you go, you have any advice on my new Asgardian ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"Use them for good. Do not use them for vengeance or any other intentions." Ragnar replied.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in check." Danny said.

"And don't worry. She-Phantom will have Asgardian ghost powers in the future, when the time is right." Grabacr said.

"Cool!" Danielle said.

"Well, this is goodbye." Halvar said as all Asgardian draugrs and himself put their fists on their chest and bow to Team Phantom in respect before looking up at the sky. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Halvar said calling Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of Asgard.

At that moment, a bright rainbow like beam of energy appeared from the sky and all Asgardian draugrs disappeared, taking the thermos with them and heading back to Asgard and eventually their dimensional plane. Team Phantom looked at the sky pattern that the Bifrost left before Danny turns his attention to his enemies and allies.

"I want to thank all of you for your help." Danny said.

"Don't get confident ghost child. I will never stop hunting you. But for now, we have work to be done at our home." Skulker said earning a smirk from Danny.

Skulker and the rest of the ghosts then flew to a natural ghost portal and all disappeared in it before the portal closes. The others gathered at Danny. Danny put his hands around Sam's shoulders before saying...

"Mission accomplished, Team Phantom." Danny said.

"Let's go home." Jazz said.

Team Phantom started walking to leave the college campus before Danny said.

"So, about the house..."

* * *

 ** _4 days later._**

Team Phantom and their families were gathered at the Manson's mansion. Sam's parents agreed to let the Fentons stay at their mansion while Fenton Works is being rebuilt since they settled their differences with Danny's parents ever since Danny revealed his secret. Right now, everyone was having a great time for it's Christmas Eve, talking about plans for the New Year, Sam's grandmother Ida talking about how she knew Danny, Jazz, and Danielle's grandfather Harry Fenton back then, and other stories.

"Okay, okay. Next question. Putting myself aside, who's your favorite Avenger? Off course, my favorite is Captain America since childhood, even if we're teammates now." Danny said.

"The Incredible Hulk. I hope I can face him, in a friendly way, someday." Danielle said with excitement.

"Good luck with that, I already know what it's like to face the green monster." Danny said.

"Iron Man. Come on, Stark's tech is genius. I will always worship the ground he walks on." Tucker said.

"I already knew you were gonna pick Tin Can." Danny said with a smirk.

"Hawkeye. He's kinda cute." Jazz said.

"Sorry Jazz, but he's old for you." Danny said.

"Thor. He's dreamy." Valerie said.

"Hey!" Tucker said making everyone laughed before facing Sam.

"Black Widow. Black Widow and I have in common. But, Danny Phantom is my hero." Sam said.

"Awww." the others said as Danny blushed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Danny went to open it and sees a UPS guy with black hair.

"Danny Fenton?" the guy said.

"Yes?" Danny replied.

"Sign here please." The guy said handing a board with papers.

Danny sign the form before the guy gave him some packages.

"Have a Merry Christmas." the guy said.

"You too." Danny said before the guy leaves.

Danny then check to see who send the presents.

"Hey, the Avengers send us gifts." Danny said.

Everyone then ran to him, excited what they got from Danny's teammates.

While Danny watched on, Sam approached him.

"Danny, can I see you for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Danny said as the couple walked upstairs to the roof.

"What is it Sam?" Danny asked.

"I just wanted to spent time alone with my boyfriend." Sam said as she sat down. Danny did the same. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." Danny said, making Sam blush.

The young couple look at the city and make out the tall Christmas tree in the distance near the statue of Danny.

"That Nativity play you took me earlier was nice." Sam said.

"That reminds me, when did you-."

"Two months ago. Did it for you." Sam said before Danny could finished his question.

"Okay then. Anyway, since we're alone. I got this for you." Danny said handing her a present.

"Danny, you shouldn't it." Sam said.

"But I insist. Go ahead, open it." Danny said.

Sam unwrapped the present revealing a velvet box, and in that box was a necklace showing a purple gem in the shape of a heart, and inside it, it's engrave DxS4ever. Sam had tears of joy.

"I love it!" Sam said kissing Danny said.

"No problem. After all, I did say I can't imagine my life without you." Danny said. "Ever since you were captured, I had to make sure you were safe. I will not let anyone, and I mean anyone, do something bad to you. I will always protect you till the day I die. And that's a promise." Danny said.

"And I promise I'll always be by your side." Sam said.

"That's what I'm counting on." Danny said as the two kissed on this Christmas night.

 **And that's the end of this story. There is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. The UPS guy with the black hair is Butch Hartman making a cameo like Stan would do in the Marvel movies. Also, a story involving Ida Manson and Harry Fenton is in the works. Because Dani said she'll go after Gunne's right hand ghost Geir, she will appear in a Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover, just like Lady Sif did twice on the series. I'll let you know when those stories are published. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome review. Please review this chapter as well as the post-credit scenes. :)**


	10. Post Credit Scenes

At Asgard, while multiple Asgardian draugrs goes through Asgard's ghost portal back to the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr approach an Asgardian guard, who is guarding the Asgardian palace's dungeons. Halvar shows him the thermos.

"This container contains our prisoner Gunne, who escaped when the Dark Elves attacked Asgard. Make sure no one opens it or touches it." Halvar said handing the thermos to the guard.

"Odin will be please that Gunne has been captured. I'll be sure to tell the other guards not to open it or touch it." the guard said.

"Very well then," Grabacr said before the three draugrs heads for the portal.

The guard heads for the dungeons and places the thermos in an special cell. Once the guard secures the cell and leaves, the thermos starts shaking and dents are made as Gunne attempts to escape.

* * *

At the Earth plane of the Ghost Zone, a lair is opened revealing an ancient ghost artifact that looks awfully similar to a ghost version of the Reality Gauntlet, except it's left handed instead of right handed like Freakshow's version, and it's color black. This gauntlet also has 4 gems in place next to it. Suddenly, a powerful ghost with red eyes, flaming white hair and a DP logo on his chest had a evil grin as he place the gems before putting the Universal Gauntlet on his left arm.

"Soon, your worst nightmare will soon come to fruition, Daniel, now that I exist out of time." Dan said.

 **Danny Phantom will return in GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON.**


End file.
